


My Handsome Neighbor

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Prompt: Yugyeom hates his annoying neighbor Jinyoung so he asks his older brother Mark to go confront him and tell Jinyoung to stop harassing him, but it turns out Mark finds said annoying neighbor extremely attractive.





	My Handsome Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello markjinnology here! This oneshot was originally suppose to be for the Forever and a Day markjin fanfic fest. However, I haven't heard anything from them since September. I''m not sure if it's ever going to pick up again and continue. I thought over and over if I should published this or not and after reading 'Chocolate Chips' I decided I should in the end (You guys should checkout that story it's so good!). This story needs to see the light ^^; I hope you guys understand my decision and give this story much love!
> 
> Also to the person who submitted this prompt if you're reading this I hope I gave this prompt its justice. ❤

"Ugh," Mark hears his younger brother express his displeasure as he enters the front door. "I fucking hate him!" Turning his body around from the couch to stare at his brother who was four years younger than him he breaks out into a goofy smile before making himself known.

"Hello to you too, Yugyeom. I hope I'm not the person you're cursing under your breath." Mark greets watches as Yugyeom whips his head up with wide eyes before it turns into the shape of two crescent moons.

"Mark hyung!" Yugyeom yelps in excitement. Throwing his backpack down by the front door where he took off his shoes.

"You're finally back!" Yugyeom runs to plop himself down on the couch engulfing Mark into a big warm hug. Returning the sweet sentiment, the both of them pull apart seconds later only for Mark to flick Yugyeom on the forehead.

"So who's this guy you hate so much?" Mark asks watching Yugyeom sit back on the couch with a groan from being reminded of his anger earlier.

"Ugh, our neighbor next door." Yugyeom answers as Mark tilts his head to the side in confusion. They lived in the right corner of the apartment building on the tenth floor, so the only neighbor they had was one next door to them on the left.

"Mr. Park? He's like eighty years old and always nice to us." Mark says not quite understanding why an eighty-year-old man is making Yugyeom so miserable.

"No, hyung you would know what I'm talking about if you stayed here during the summer or pick up your damn phone." Yugyeom sighs as if he was tired of talking about this.

"Hey, I went to go visit my family during the summer that I have not seen for almost a year. You can't hate me for that. Also, didn't I tell you I wouldn't be using my phone the whole time there because I can't afford to pay the international fee?" Mark furrows his brows to show more of an annoying effect.

Truth be told. Yugyeom is not Mark's real younger brother. They only call themselves brother because of their close relationship. Mark is a foreigner here in Seoul. Born and raised in Los Angeles, California with a mom, dad, two older sisters, and one younger brother until his junior year of high school. He decided to become a high school transfer international student in Seoul to learn the language and gain school experience. The family he was admitted to staying with ended up to be Yugyeom's family. The Kim's treated him like their own and Mark was grateful for their hospitality. Especially during the first three months in Seoul when he got homesick. Since graduating from high school. Mark decided to continue pursuing his accountant degree in Korea. The Kim's were kind enough to let him continue to live with them free of charge.

"Whatever," Yugyeom brushes it away with a wave of his hand, "I'm talking about Mr. Park's grandson. During the summer while you were away, Mr. Park's daughter with her husband and son moved in to live with him. You know, to take care of him and all."

"Mr. Park has a grandson?" Mark asks intrigued by the news.

"Yeah, he's been making my life a living hell since he moved here this summer. It doesn't help that he also goes to the same high school as me." Yugyeom sulks grabbing a pillow off the couch to hug in front of him. "A devil in disguise is what he is. He acts all sweet and innocent in front of everybody, but when he's alone with me his devil self-comes out! Always teasing me, giving me those judging glares, and most importantly calling me Giant Mushroom Head."

"Perhaps you're just over exaggerating?" Mark suggests watching Yugyeom turn to glare at him. "Maybe he's not that bad of a guy."

"Hyung, I'm not. I could tolerate it over the summer since I could hide from him at BamBam's place, but school's different. I see him every day. It's just the start of the school year, my patience already running thin with him. Just because he's my senior in school doesn't mean he can tease me, a freshman, like this."

"Oh, he's a year younger than me." Mark comments which somehow sparks an idea in Yugyeom's head as his eyes lit up.

"That's it!" The younger male exclaims.

"What's it?" Mark asks, watching Yugyeom toss the pillow he was hugging earlier aside to turn towards Mark. Grasping Mark's hands in his with a grin Yugyeom goes to explain the reason behind his outburst.

"Mark hyung, you're older than him. He's always saying he respects the elders. You can talk to him and tell him to stop teasing me!"

Mark opens his mouth to speak, but only nothing comes out at first. "First off, I'm offended because I'm not that old. Second of all, I don't even know the guy to make such a request."

"Who cares, you're my brother and the oldest between him and me. So as my brother, you have the major role in stopping those who are making my life like hell." Yugyeom says determinedly with a firm nod of his head. "You'll do this for me right, Mark hyung?"

Mark was silent for a few minutes thinking of the request he was asked to do. He didn't see any harm in talking some sense into the kid who was making Yugyeom so stress. He confirms his answer with a nod of his head as Yugyeom jumps up in joy.

"Yes! No more fucking hell to take by you Park Jinyoung!" Yugyeom whoops as Mark hits him on the thigh.

"Hey, watch your language!" Mark scolds as Yugyeom looks down at Mark with a smug look.

"But I learned it from you Mark hyung."

"No, you fucking did no-" Mark stops his sentence as the realization finally dons on him. Groaning he hears Yugyeom walks away from the living room cackling loudly and Yugyeom says their neighbor was the devil.

 

ʕㅍᴥㅍʔ

 

The next day before Yugyeom left for school he barged into Mark's room unannounced startling him from his slumber, eyes in alarm. He only groans when he registers who it was before he plops his head back down on his pillow.

"What now, Yugyeom?" Mark asks already halfway back asleep as he drapes an arm over his eyes.

"I'm just making sure you didn't forget the promise you made me." The taller boy says. He was all dressed up in his school uniform with his backpack behind his back.

"I don't think I can forget. You practically kept reminding me yesterday. Now get out of here you brat. I'm trying to catch as much sleep I can before having to get up." Mark hears Yugyeom say a silent 'whatever' before his bedroom door clicks closed as silence envelopes his room once more. It didn't take long before sleep kicks in again drawing him back into slumber.

 

Mark heaves a tired sigh as he bids goodbye to his longtime friend whom he knew back in high school. The both of them met through the international foreign exchanges program. Like him, Brian, but who prefers going by the name Young K, decided to pursue his business major in Korea.

"See you tomorrow," Mark says as Young K salutes him walking the opposite direction of Mark. Mark grabs out his earphones and stuffs them in his ears as he walks down the street to his bus stop. It didn't take long for his bus to arrive.

However, it was a challenge trying to find a seat on the bus as the vehicle was already half full. There were a few empty seats beside unknown strangers, but Mark figured it would be best to let the elders who got on the bus beside him take it. He opted on standing by the back door holding the hanging handles as the bus began to move. Four stops later the bus was pulling up near Yugyeom's high school. Mark looks out through the window trying to spot his Giant Mushroom Head brother. Yugyeom does not need to know how Mark agrees with the nickname their neighbor gave him. About ten high school students file on the bus making it full and packed. There were more high schoolers at the bus stop outside grumbling at the bus as the vehicle drove off. They were probably annoyed and irritated having to wait for a second bus to come, it didn't help that it was still hot even if school started.

The weather didn't quite understand that summer was over and school began once more.

Mark minded his own business, making sure he wasn't hitting anyone around him. He stares out through the window when he suddenly feels a tingle run down his spine as if someone was staring at him, glancing around he spots a male two person away staring at him. Examining the male himself, he had jet black hair that shone from the sunlight coming through from the bus's window and doe-like brown eyes. Mark must admit the guy was handsome. He couldn't help but noticed the said male ears flushing red from being caught staring as he not so discreetly turns his head away to look out the window. Even though the male was no longer staring, Mark found himself gazing at him a bit longer and noticed he had on the same school uniform as Yugyeom.

Shifting his gaze back towards looking out the window Mark focuses on listening to his music. The bus ride home consisted of him doing just that before finally stepping off at the back door with his head bobbing to the music. A young woman with her child and a few high schoolers got off as well. Minding his own business, Mark made his way down the street towards his apartment building. He couldn't wait to boil a pot of water to cook himself some ramen as he steps inside the building heading towards the elevator door. He was starving since forever. Licking his lips on the thought of cracking an egg into his ramen his stomach growls in anticipation when a hand clasps on his shoulder startles him.

"Mark hyung!" Yugyeom voice ricochets throughout the lobby. "I managed to catch up to you even after getting on the second bus behind you." Removing an earpiece from his ear, Mark curses at the younger for scaring him. Yugyeom could only laugh as Mark lets out a huff forgiving him nonetheless.

"You up for some ramen? I was about to cook one when I get home." Mark offers as Yugyeom grins removing his hand off of Mark's shoulder.

"Great! Mom brought home a big container of kimchi last week when she went to visit grandma."

Mark hums in response because Mrs. Kim's mother made one of the best kimchi he had ever tasted.

"Let's catch the elevator before it closes on us. I do not want to wait for another one. Who knows how long we have to wait for."

Yugyeom comments walking ahead of Mark who could only roll his eyes at the younger bratty words. Just then, he hears Yugyeom groans as his face contorts into displeasure. Following the younger's gaze, Mark only found a male wearing the same school uniform as Yugyeom waiting for the elevator.

"What is it Yugyeom?" Mark asks not quite understanding why seeing the male has him this upset.

"It's him." Yugyeom deadpans, "I hadn't run into him at school at all today. I was hoping it'll be the same on the way home." Yugyeom lips form a tight thin line before he lets out an exclaimed 'oh' startling Mark once more.

"What the hell?" Mark covers his chest with his right hand staring at Yugyeom as if he's gone mad. Perhaps he did with the wide grin he was currently giving Mark.

"Time to keep your promise Mark hyung! That guy over there is Park Jinyoung, the male I was talking about yesterday." He points at the guy who was off at a distance still waiting for the elevator.

"Wh-what?" Mark stammers taken off guard as Yugyeom was already in the process of pushing him towards the direction of the male. "Right now, Yugyeom? I'm not even ready!"

"Who cares? Just tell him you're my older brother and don't forget to threaten him to stop bothering me." With a shove, Mark takes a few steps forward before whipping around to shout at Yugyeom. Unfortunately, by how tall he was his long legs already carried him a good few feet out of earshot distance. Mark figured Yugyeom was heading towards the stairwell to climb his way to the tenth floor. Rolling his eyes, Mark didn't see why he was making such a big deal out of this.

Turning himself back around he spots the guy, what was his name again? Jin? Jin Nyoung? Cursing himself for not paying better attention to Yugyeom Mark makes his way to stand beside the male.

One thing Mark's sure of is how much the apartment building should invest in getting new elevators. It takes forever for one to come down or go up. He goes to clear his voice a few times before standing side by side with the guy. Chancing a glance, he was surprised to recognize it was the handsome high schooler whom he caught staring at him on the bus earlier. For some strange reason, Mark felt his heart skip a beat for finally seeing the beauty of the male up close. Saying he was handsome was an understatement. This man looked too beautiful to be real.

All of a sudden Mark feels his mouth going dry and his brain malfunctioning. He has completely forgotten why he was standing next to someone who's possibly immortal in the first place. Yugyeom. That's right. He needs to tell the man to stop teasing him.

"Umm," Mark was mentally hitting himself on the head by starting the conversation with an incoherent word. However, that got the male's attention who turns to look at him. Mark watches at the guy's eyes widen slightly in recognition of him. "Mr. Park," Mark attempt to speak only to fail again. He silently curses at himself for feeling so nervous in front of the male who's a year younger than him. Taking in a breath to calm his erratic heart he attempts again for the third time. "Are you 1005 Mr. Park's grandson?" If Mark could pat himself on the back right now, he would because he finally managed a coherent question.

The younger male cocks his head to the side slightly. "Yes, I am." He answers as the elevator door finally decides to slide open making a loud 'ding' sound.

Mark took this opportunity to step inside not before giving what he hopes to be an intimidating warning by saying, "Stop teasing Yugyeom." He tried mustering up any threaten aura he has, but quite frankly he had none. Stepping inside the elevator, he feels his cheeks burning in embarrassment as the male follows right behind him. Mark wants to beat himself up for not thinking things through. Taking the stairs would save him some face after attempting to threaten the guy. Instead, he's riding the slow elevator up to the tenth floor in awkward silence. "Do I know you?" The question snaps Mark out of his thoughts. Whipping his head to the source of the voice, the stranger gazing at him curiously.

Mark opens his mouth to speak only nothing came out. His mouth hangs open like a fish out of water. "I live in 1006?" After a pregnant pause, he finally manages to say.

Narrowing his gaze the stranger asks, "Are you asking me?"

"N-no! I live in 1006!" Mark shouts only cringing afterward. God, why is he so nervous when he's around this guy?

"Okay, unless you're Yugyeom's hidden brother I don't recall grandpa mentioning you living with the Kim's."

"I'm a foreign exchange student living with the Kim's," Mark explains pulling on his fingers out of nervous habits. At least this time he didn't stutter.

"I don't see the connection between you two for you to 'attempt' to threaten me earlier."

"He asked me too." Mark blurts out.

In the corner of Mark's eyes, he sees the younger male cocking his head to the side once more. "Why?"

"Because he said you respect people older than you..." Mark mumbles finding his explanation to be quite lame. The stranger looks at him incredulously. "If you don't believe me, you can take a look at my identification card."

"It's not that I don't believe you. You're handsome, and I thought we were the same age."

Mark can feel his ears turning red having someone as handsome as him say that to him. By the small form of a smirk forming on the male's face, Mark can safely assume he caught him turning red in embarrassment.

"I'm a year older than you," Mark comments in a quiet voice while staring at the dirty elevator floor he found to be more interesting than his neighbor's handsome face.

"How do you know I'm a year younger than you?"

Mark snaps his head up as he finds his neighbor's eyes trained on him, staring at him in wonderment.

"Um...Yugyeom." Mark mumbles again.

Mark watches as the guy mutters something under his breath like 'That brat.' He extends a handout as Mark stares at it in question. Motioning for Mark to shake his hand with him he takes the guy's warm hand in his. The male breaks out into a smile that has Mark questioning Yugyeom's eyesight. How is this guy the devil if he has a smile of an angel?

"I'm Park Jinyoung, my parents and I just moved here to live with my grandpa." The male introduces pulling his hand away from Mark's grasp after his introduction.

"Ma-Mark Tuan." Mark wants to slap himself in the face now for stuttering in front of the guy. Jinyoung must have found it funny as his eyes twinkle in amusement.

"Nice to meet you, Ma-Mark." Jinyoung teases as a scowl appears on Mark's face. He's beginning to understand what Yugyeom means.

"Wow," Mark lets out given how astonished he was by uncovering this side of the male. Perhaps Yugyeom was right this guy is the devil in disguise.

Ignoring Jinyoung’s teasing Mark tries to focus on the problem at hand. "Are you going to stop teasing Yugyeom?"

Probably not, Mark thinks, given the guy's nature thus far. So he was taken by surprise when he heard a 'sure' leaves his mouth.

"Sure?" Mark repeats making sure he heard this right. Jinyoung nods his head to confirm but flashes a devilish smile at Mark.

"You'll just take his place."

"What?" Mark yells, as the elevator 'dings' once more and the door slides open. He watches in shock as Jinyoung steps out of the elevator and looks behind him.

He cocks his head to the side meanwhile looking at Mark all innocently, "Aren't you stepping out Mark _hyung_?" Jinyoung asks emphasizing the last word to irritate Mark. Stepping out of the elevator with a glare directed at Jinyoung, Mark can see the humor dancing in Jinyoung's eyes. He was enjoying teasing Mark. Mark being a nervous wreck was entertaining to Jinyoung.

The both of them made their way down the hallway with a few feet between them in silence. Mark was wondering what exactly went wrong with their conversation. He was supposed to tell the guy to stop teasing Yugyeom and, it worked. However, he wasn't expecting the teasing to now be directing towards him. Mark shuts his eyes fighting back a groan.

It probably went all wrong when he noticed how handsome Jinyoung was.

"Mark hyung," Jinyoung's voice snaps Mark from his thoughts, but he still manages to catch the teasing tone of Jinyoung's last word. They somehow had made it down the hallway, and Jinyoung was already standing before his apartment door. His hand was on the door handles as he bids, "I'll see you around." Sending Mark a smile as he twists the door handle he pushes the door and enters inside. The door closes seconds after leaving Mark alone in the hallway at a lost. He goes to stand in front of his door, unlocks it, and pushes it open with a grunt. Yugyeom has already changed out of his school uniform to wearing his house clothes; standing by the stove in the kitchen stirring a pot of ramen.

Craning his neck around he smiles having noticed Mark's return. "You're back! So how did it go?" Yugyeom asks excitedly turning off the stove.

Dropping his backpack to the floor Mark stares at Yugyeom, but not exactly looking at him. His mind was somewhere else thinking about his handsome next-door neighbor.

"I don't even know." He manages to say as Yugyeom gives him a confused look.

 

ʕㅍᴥㅍʔ

 

"Wake up," Mark hears before something soft hits him square on the face. Groaning, he moves his hand to pull the object off his face and squints his eyes he examines the item to find out it was a dirty t-shirt he had carelessly thrown down on the floor of his room the previous night.

"Where are your manners?" Mark asks with sleepiness still lace in his voice. Tossing the t-shirt back down on his bedroom floor he closes his eyes once more he could sense Yugyeom rolling his eyes at him before speaking by the doorway.

"Wake up, Mark hyung," Yugyeom repeats once more, but this time more formally.

"Why?" Mark questions with his eyes still shut. He had a good thirty minutes to sleep some more before getting up.

"Someone is waiting for you," Yugyeom answers still patiently waiting for Mark to roll out of bed.

"Who? Young K?" Mark half mumbles feeling himself beginning to slip back into slumber.

"Mr. Park's devil grandson. AKA, my worst nightmare, Park Jinyoung." Yugyeom says tone void of any humor.

There was a silent pause as the word finally registers in Mark's head. As quick as a bolt of lightening Mark sits up in bed with his eyes open wide in alarm.

"JIN-WHAT?" Mark shouts in surprise scrambling off his bed. Pushing Yugyeom out the door to sneak down the hallway to take a peek into the living room. There he was, Park Jinyoung, in the flesh. He was sitting in the living room facing the kitchen currently conversing with Mrs. Kim who has yet left for work. Turning back around he sees Yugyeom standing at the middle of the hallway with a look of confusion mix with amusement from seeing his hyung this boggled. "What's he doing here?" He whispers to Yugyeom harshly making his way back to his bedroom as Yugyeom follows already wearing his school uniform. The younger closes the door behind him as Mark crosses his arm over his chest.

Shrugging nonchalantly, "Beats me, the devil was kind to me without the adults around. Whatever you said to him yesterday worked, so thanks, Mark hyung." Yugyeom says as Mark run his fingers through his hair.

"You're welcome he changed his target," Mark grimly replies as Yugyeom hearing the news cackles. Mark plops himself back down on the bed.

"It might not be so bad!" Yugyeom comments about the whole ordeal.

"Whatever, get out of here you twerp. Also, tell him I'm still sleeping." Mark orders watching as Yugyeom opens his bedroom door ajar. He stops to turn around to look at Mark as if he wanted to say something else. "What is it?" Mark asks propping himself up slightly with his elbows. He narrows his eyes on the younger who scratches his head sheepishly.

Nervous eyes shifts to Mark as Yugyeom spoke, "If I go out there now, mom's going to make me go to school with him. I don't want that...can't you stall him for me?"

"Get out." Mark threatens without any actual threat in his tone as Yugyeom scurries off closing the door behind him. Mark lets his head fall back to his mattress staring up at the ceiling hoping sleep will come back to him. Minutes later he hears a 'Bye mom!' coming from Yugyeom as the front door slams shut. There was further silence, so Mark assumed Jinyoung had left as well, but it wasn't long until his bedroom creeks open once again. This time it was Yugyeom's mother who poked her head in first, unlike her son.

"Mark? Are you awake honey?" She asks in a sweet hush voice as if afraid she was waking him from his slumber. Opening his eyes, Mark stares at his bedroom door with soft eyes. He could never be upset with Mrs. Kim. After all, she was like a second mother to him.

"I just woke up a few seconds ago," Mark lies hoping Yugyeom helped lied about him still sleeping earlier. "What is it, Mrs. Kim?" He asks sitting upright while rubbing his eyes in the process. If he was going to lie, he might as well wholeheartedly act it.

"Well you promised Jinyoung you'll take the bus to school together today. I didn't even know you met Mr. Park's grandson and already such good friends!" Mrs. Kim beams pushing the door further open to let herself in the room.

"Yeah," Mark says, "we recently met." If only she knew, he had met the guy less than twenty-four hours ago Mark thought.

Mrs. Kim smile only seems to widen upon hearing that. "He's waiting for you outside in the living room."

Covering his groan as he gets out of bed Mark was imagining the devilish smirk plastered on Jinyoung's handsome face when he lied to Mrs. Kim. Instead of bothering telling her how he never made any plans with Jinyoung he got up to get dressed.

"I'll let him know you're getting ready, but don't take too long. I don't want him to be late for school." Mrs. Kim instructs closing the door behind her as she walks back out. Once he was dressed and had brushed his teeth, he made his way to the living room where he last saw Jinyoung. True to his guess Jinyoung was still sitting there, but this time talking to Mrs. Kim beside him on the couch.

"Oh, Mark you're finally ready!" Mrs. Kim says happily getting up from her seat in the process. "I'll let you two be on your way. Since you took a while to get dressed take one of the packaged sweet bread along with you to eat." She points to the bowl in the kitchen for Mark to see. Nodding his head, he watches as she bid goodbye to Jinyoung. They were left alone in the living room with only the sound of the wall clock handle ticking away.

"Good morning Mark _hyung_." Jinyoung greets him with a smile. Mark can already feel his energy draining having to tolerate Jinyoung's teasing so early in the morning. Ignoring the younger man's eyes on him, he walks by him and grabs a packaged sweet bread meanwhile motioning for him to follow him. Once they were out of the apartment and down the hallway into the elevator silence envelopes between them, Mark wasn't going to talk if he didn't have to.

"So," Jinyoung trails off as they both stepped outside the elevator, "how was your sleep?" They made there way out of the apartment building on to the street of Seoul.

Replying dryly, Mark answers the question as they both rounded the corner of the street. "It was cut short." The view of the bus stop begins to appear along with a few people waiting at the area. "You're not going to be late for school are you?" He couldn't help but be concerned for the younger being tardy for class. Jinyoung shakes his head tightening his grip on his backpack strap in the process. Mark watches as Jinyoung bites his bottom lip slightly in deep thought as they both made it to the bus stop.

"You're not mad that I lied and pulled you out of bed?" Jinyoung asks taking Mark by surprise for a second. The guilty look Jinyoung was giving sets a new view Mark have of him.

"No," glancing at Jinyoung he tries to reassure him with a small smile, "just taken by surprise." They stood side by side in awkward silence afterward, and it continued on the bus ride. Mark wasn't exactly sure what to say to the younger and instead opting on pulling out his earphones to listen to music. As the bus pulls up to the stop near the high school, Jinyoung gets up from his seat getting off the bus in silence.

Jinyoung showing up unannounced in the morning continued from then on. Like clockwork, every day after school Jinyoung will get on the same bus home with Mark who managed to snag himself a seat once in a while.

"Hi," Jinyoung greets as he takes the empty seat beside Mark who nods his head signaling he heard him through his earphones. A moment of silence when Mark's right peripheral vision spotted movement, then something was shoved into his hands. Looking down at his hands, Mark recognized it was the same packaged sweet bread from home. "I made you skip breakfast today," Jinyoung explains looking away as if he was shy, "I saw the school cafeteria selling the same bread and bought it for you." Not knowing what to make of it Mark continued to stare down at his gift.

"It's just a gift. I didn't poison it or anything. If that's what you're worried about." Jinyoung adds finally looking at Mark with a blush crossing his face. Quite frankly, Mark thought that the younger being shy made him look adorable. Opening the package Mark thanks him before taking a bite of the sweet bread. "No problem, Mark hyung."

For the first time, Mark notice, there wasn't a teasing tone in his voice, and for the second time, he felt his heart skip a beat. Not because of his beauty (yes, he's still handsome as ever), but because of his pure intentions. Park Jinyoung does have a kind soul.

At that moment, there seemed to be a change between the both of them. A silent unspoken truce between Mark and Jinyoung, no more teasing and annoying tactics from Jinyoung and Mark came to allow Jinyoung in his life. All the while, Jinyoung still showing up every single day of the week in Mark's apartment to take the bus to school and home together became a routine. A routine that Mark found himself looking forward to every day of the week. Yugyeom might have looked boggled at the two of them the first time he noticed the blossoming friendship between them. Nevertheless, it did not stop Jinyoung from picking back up his teasing for Yugyeom whenever he comes across the tall boy. Oh well, Mark did try.

"Mark hyung," Jinyoung calls out turning his body around in Mark's bed to lay on his stomach. He stares up at Mark who was leaning against the headboard of his bed, scribbling down numbers for his mathematics class.

"Hmmm?" Mark hums not bothering to look up from his notebook to look at the younger male who called him. That brings a small pout onto Jinyoung's face whose not receiving the attention he would like.

"Mark hyung," Jinyoung calls again this time successfully getting Mark's attention on him. He breaks out into a bright smile as Mark arch an eyebrow up in question.

"What is it?" Mark asks as Jinyoung looks back down to his book he was reading earlier.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make you look at me." Jinyoung answers as he senses Mark rolling his eyes at him getting back to his homework.

"You made me lose my train of thought just for this?" Mark mutters under his breath, but there wasn't a touch of annoyance lace in his voice. The corner of Jinyoung's lip turns upwards as he answers back with a yes happily.

"You guys are both disgustingly gross." Yugyeom standing between Mark's doorway say and ruining the moment. He makes a face of disgust as Jinyoung sits up in Mark's bed.

"Shut up you Giant Mushroom Head." Jinyoung quickly remarks back as Yugyeom takes a step inside Mark's bedroom with his chin tilted upward slightly. Trying to rile up Jinyoung.

"Can't you be more creative and give me a new nickname instead of this one? Because it's starting to lose its effect on me."

Jinyoung smirks, "If it's beginning to lose its effect on you then why are you getting so riled up? Also, I can come up with something more creative."

"Oh yeah?" Yugyeom challenges trying to provoke Jinyoung by taking another step closer towards the bed.

"Yeah," Jinyoung threatens back who was about to get up from Mark's bed. Only he was dragged back down by Mark who grabbed him by the shirt.

"Sit down Jinyoung," Mark orders without looking away from his notebook. Jinyoung frowns a little while folding his arms across his chest. Yugyeom scoffs seeing just how one command from Mark has Jinyoung obeying like an obedient dog.

"You are whip for him," Yugyeom comments earning himself Jinyoung's famous glare in silence.

"I am not you gigantic tall b-"

"All right, enough you two." Mark sterns voice shuts both Jinyoung and Yugyeom up. He puts down his notebook onto the side of his bedside table as he scolds the two younger males, "I'm trying to do my math homework in peace without having to listen to you two bicker around me constantly."

"He started it," Jinyoung whines looking at Mark with puppy eyes as Yugyeom rolls his eyes that does not go unnoticed by Jinyoung.

"I don't care who started it, but if you guys are going to continue to spill fuel with each other, then by all means, leave my bedroom to argue somewhere else. Preferably Yugyeom's room."

"But Mark hyun-" Jinyoung tries to say only getting cut off by Mark.

"Not another word Jinyoung." Shifting his gaze from Jinyoung to Yugyeom who was standing in the middle of his bedroom looking lost. He squints his eyes at the taller boy annoyed. "Yugyeom, did you have something else to tell me or was the only reason why you disturbed my peace was to butt heads with Jinyoung?"

"Um-no, I came in to see if you wanted to hang out..." Yugyeom trails off as Jinyoung lets out an irritated sigh. Mark clicks his tongue warning Jinyoung to behave. It worked as Jinyoung pretends to go back to reading his book he had in his hand from earlier.

Mark gives an apologetic smile, "Sorry Yugs, I gotta finish my math assignment. I'll play video games with you later."

"Sure thing Mark hyung, and sorry about earlier." Yugyeom apologizes while rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

Flashing Yugyeom a small smile Mark waves the apology away. "I just wish you two can just get along," Mark states earning a shy smile from Yugyeom. The youngest slowly makes his way back out the bedroom clicking shut the door, leaving Mark and Jinyoung alone once more.

Jinyoung turns to look at Mark with a blank expression, "You know it's going to be very hard for your wish to come true."

"Only if you make it hard Jinyoung. Yugyeom's a good kid, so I don't understand what's the problem between you and him."

Jinyoung puffs his cheeks out and lets out a 'hmph' before answering under his breath, "You wouldn't understand." and returns to reading. Mark stares at Jinyoung before grabbing the book away from him. "Hey!"

"Try me," Mark says earning a confused look from Jinyoung. "You said I wouldn't understand, so I'm saying try me because maybe I will understand." Mark watches as Jinyoung lets out a sigh looking away from him. He also notices how Jinyoung gnaws on his bottom lip in deep thought.

A few seconds had passed before Jinyoung return his gaze on Mark. "I'm going to regret this..." He mutters to himself before saying, "it was just fun teasing my next door dongsaeng. When you showed up and told me to stop, I thought I could tease you instead."

"But..." Mark draws out because he felt like there was more to the story.

Jinyoung crosses his arms over his chest, "I like hanging out with you after a while but seeing how close you were to Yugyeom I got jealous. I am jealous." Jinyoung states a blush beginning to appear on his face. "I like you."

"Is that why you were staring at me on the bus?" Mark asks startling Jinyoung by this abrupted question. "I mean, I saw you staring at me on the bus before we talked later that day."

"Um-yeah I did," Jinyoung admits rubbing his nape awkwardly.

"It's okay Jinyoung I stared back at you too," Mark admits with his canine teeth showing as he smiles, "I might have stared at you longer than I was supposed to."

"You did?"  Jinyoung asks in surprise because Mark was taking his confession well without being scared off. Mark nods his head as he bumps his shoulder with the younger.

"I like you Park Jinyoung," Mark confesses taking in how Jinyoung eyes sparkle before a wide smile spread across his face causing his cute eye wrinkles to form. "You don't have to be jealous of Yugyeom so be nice to the boy," Mark says as Jinyoung nods his head quickly causing Mark to chuckle in amusement. Ruffling Jinyoung's hair, Mark couldn't help but compare Jinyoung to a puppy as Yugyeom has planted the visual in his mind. He looked like a puppy who was happy after eating a full course meal.

That night when Jinyoung had finally left Mark and Yugyeom's apartment, Mark and Yugyeom ended up at the living room playing video games. A few rounds into Mario Kart does Yugyeom decided to make conversation with Mark.

"So what's going on between you and that devil?" Yugyeom asks his eyes never leaving the television screen.

Tapping his controller to release an object, Mark sticks his tongue out slightly when he's engaged in the game. "We're going on a date tomorrow. Plus he's not a devil." Mark casually answers before he lets out a whoop as his character finishes off in first place in the race as Yugyeom comes out in second. Turning his attention to Mark, Yugyeom had his mouth wide opened in shock. "Did I hear right? You guys are going on a 'date' tomorrow?"

"Yep, hey you want to start another round?" Mark asks lifting his controller as Yugyeom place his hand on the controller to lower it back down.

"I knew it! You can't miss those puppy dog eyes." Yugyeom nods his head.

Mark arch an eyebrow up in question, "You don't seem upset about us going on a date. I thought you hate him."

Shrugging Yugyeom clicks a button to begin starting the next round of racing with Mark and computer characters. "Although I dislike him for teasing me, I can't deny the feelings you guys have for each other. In a way, I think you guys look good together." The last sentence catches Mark off guard as he loses his focus on the game. Starting his race kart a tad bit late resulting him to be in fourth place.

"What exactly are you trying to say here Kim Yugyeom?" Mark asks beginning to catch up in the race to surpass Yugyeom's character.

"I don't mind you guys dating. I may not get along with him but if you like him then go for it."

After a few minutes of silence, Mark smiles, "Thanks Yugyeom-doongie." He says laughing as Yugyeom whines and complains about his old nickname.

"Ugh, you're worse than Jinyoung. I hate this nickname more than Giant Mushroom Head."

 

ʕㅍᴥㅍʔ

 

The next day felt like any other day. Mark woke up to Jinyoung barging into his room unannounced. He's familiar with this routine now that he's not even startled by the sudden noise. However, instead of the usual of having Jinyoung grabbing a piece of clothing and throwing it at him, he finds Jinyoung crouched down to the side of the bed staring at him with big bright eyes.

"Morning Mark hyung," Jinyoung says softly and extends his hand out to brush the bangs off Mark's face. "I'm excited for today."

Upon hearing this Mark grins as his eyes adjust to the morning light. As he goes to sit up in bed Yugyeom passes by the hallway by Mark's room. The younger was already in his school uniform with his backpack behind his back.

"Morning Mark hyung," Yugyeom greets before taking notice of Jinyoung inside the room as well. "Morning." He greets the other older male.

Mark was half anticipating on how Jinyoung would react now that he no longer has to be jealous. Who would have thought Jinyoung was just jealous of Yugyeom? Yugyeom was making an effort to be nice now that he knew how Mark and Jinyoung felt about each other. Mark watches as Jinyoung stares at Yugyeom with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Good morning," He greets as awkward silence develops in the air.

"Well, I'll be going to school now," Yugyeom says awkwardly, "bye." Shuffling down the hallway Mark watches him go before turning around to look at Jinyoung with a huge grin.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jinyoung asks pouting a little.

"Did you see that? A perfect civilian behavior between the two of you." Mark says excitedly throwing his covers off him as he gets up from the bed. Jinyoung scoffs looking away, but the corner of his lips tugs up happy nonetheless.

"Hurry up and get freshen up hyung I don't want us to miss our usual bus." Grabbing a towel hanging off Mark's chair he tosses it at Mark who catches it. Mark chuckles as he walks out of his bedroom to the bathroom to freshen up.

Ten minutes later Mark was all freshened up and ready to go. He waves goodbye to Mrs. Kim as Jinyoung follows him out the door beside him. Mark takes a bite of his bread when Jinyoung unzips his backpack bringing out a small milk carton.

"Here," extending his arm out for Mark to take, "You never drink anything after eating bread."

"Thanks," Mark manages to say in between having his mouth full of bread. He flashes him a smile to show his appreciation as Jinyoung blush in response as they made their way down the apartment building to the bus stop.

The wait and ride to school filled with small talk, but something more that wasn't there. Words were not necessary as their hand gravitated towards one another during the bus ride. Mark could see a blush appear again on Jinyoung's face when they held each other's hand in silence. Holding his hand had Mark's own heart fluttering. It only ended when Jinyoung had to get off his stop, but Mark didn't forget to give a gentle squeeze on the hand before letting go. He promised to be at the school gates waiting for him after school.

Later that afternoon Mark kept his promised and waited at the school gates for Jinyoung. He watched as student files out from the school grounds. He caught a few glancing over at him questioningly. Mark stuffs his hands in his pockets when someone calls out to him. Looking towards the direction of the sound he sees his tall younger brother waving at him with Bambam beside him.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Yugyeom asks feigning ignorance.

"Yeah, I am." Mark answers.

"Is it someone name Park Jinyoung?" Yugyeom continues as Mark nod his head. Yugyeom nudges Bambam on the side with a smirk.

"I told you, you owe me ten bucks. Now, pay up Kunpimook." Yugyeom calls out his best friend actual name, motioning his hand for his prize as Bambam groans.

"You guys bet on me?" Mark questions.

"Bambam wouldn't believe me when I said you and Jiyoung are going on a date," Yugyeom explains taking the ten dollars from Bambam with a victorious grin. "So thanks for proving I'm right Mark hyung."

Mark shrugs his shoulder not caring before motioning at Yugyeom, "Are you guys going home?"

Yugyeom laughs as if Mark said something hilarious.

"No, it's Friday! Come on Mark hyung, did going to college suck the fun out of you?" Yugyeom jokes dodging Mark's attack. Mark tried to punch his arm for making fun of him when Yugyeom hid behind Bambam. "Bambam and I are planning on going to a PC Bang to play a few rounds."

"We'll ask you join us, but it looks like you already made plans," Bambam adds with a smile knowing how much Mark likes gaming. Flashing a similar smile back Mark motions for the kids to get going. Bambam waves goodbye to Mark as Yugyeom lingers a little behind with a teasing smile.

"Have fun on your date!"

Mark tries to swat him again only failing once more as Yugyeom dodges quickly. Cackling as he walks away. Mark shakes his head in amusement with Yugyeom's childish behavior. All that teasing seem to have finally dawned on Mark that he was going to go on an actual date with Jinyoung. He didn't know why he was not nervous before because now he can feel the nervousness kicking in. Is his outfit okay for the occasion? Why did he choose to wear his lame red hoodie that says 'Let's get it!' for today out of all days? Closing his eyes, he groans to himself just thinking how Jinyoung might find him looking lame. It couldn't be that bad if Jinyoung didn't say anything about his outfit this morning right? He was deep in thought when the voice he's been yearning to hear since this morning filled his eardrums.

"Are you okay Mark hyung?"

Mark opens his eyes to see Jinyoung standing in front of him with concern written over his face. He couldn't help but use this moment to examine Jinyoung's handsome face. His bangs were nicely parted to the side, his skin looking smooth and lips looking plump and pink. Just then someone clears their throat. Breaking away from staring, Mark finds someone he doesn't recognize standing beside the younger. He was a few centimeters taller than Jinyoung sporting ash blue hair and two moles on his upper left eyelid. He gave off the aura of someone who most people are afraid of with his cold, sharp gaze scaring people off. Suddenly, Mark knows this male was Jaebeom, Jinyoung's best friend, that the younger has told him about occasionally.

"Mark hyung this is Im Jaebeom, my childhood best friend who transferred to the new school with me." Jinyoung introduces as Jaebeom gives a curt nod. Mark couldn't help but notice the grim look on Jinyoung's face, giving away that Jinyoung did not enjoy the presence of his best friend here. "He wanted to meet you _before_ leaving us alone," Jinyoung says emphasizing the word 'before' to Jaebeom who didn't seem to care.

His best friend only narrows his eyes on Mark before looking him up and down. Somehow the gesture made Mark nervous as if Jinyoung's best friend was scrutinizing whether Mark was worthy enough for Jinyoung.

"Are you the guy Jinyoung's been hanging out a lot with, Yugyeom's brother?" Jaebeom's voice rough and intimidating.

"Jaebeom," Jinyoung whines beside him as his eyes darts to Mark apologetically, "you're scaring him."

"I'm not scared," Mark finds himself saying. Okay, he is a little bit intimidated by this Jaebeom guy, but he doesn't need the two male who was a year younger than him to know that. "I mean, I'm not intimidated or anything." He lies rubbing his nape noticing the small smile appearing on Jinyoung's face giving him the courage to extend his hand out for Jaebeom to shake. "Mark Tuan, nice to meet you." He introduces himself as Jaebeom stares at him a few seconds longer before taking his hand to shake.

"Jinyoung may be a bit childish and start shit with Yugyeom. I apologize for his behavior, but I assure you he has a heart of gold." Jaebeom says a with smirk earning a groan from Jinyoung who hides his face in his hands embarrassed. Mark couldn't help but chuckle deeming Jaebeom to be an alright guy with a sense of humor.

"That's reassuring to know." Mark plays along as Jinyoung looks up from his hands to glare at the both of them as if saying 'I hate the both of you right now.' Jaebeom only shrugs not affected by Jinyoung at all, as if being his best friend made him immune to him and his words.

"All right, I guess I'll get going now and leave you two on your date. It was nice meeting you Mark hyung." Jaebeom flashes a small smile at Mark before giving a clap on Jinyoung's shoulder bidding goodbye.

"I hate him," Jinyoung mutters under his breath when Jaebeom was out of there sight.

The corner of Mark's mouth turns upward in amusement, "Sadly, I know you don't mean that."

"I know, and that's what I hate about myself." Jinyoung jokes as Mark chuckles under his breath.

Grabbing Jinyoung's hand to entwine their fingers together he asks, "You ready to go?" A blush appears on Jinyoung's face seconds after as he gives a firm nod of his head.

The younger suggested checking out a restaurant that recently opened not far from the school. The walk to the restaurant only took a mere ten minutes. However, Jinyoung must have underestimated just how popular the place was. The restaurant was flooding with high school students who just got out of school. The line for the wait nearly reached the door as they stepped inside. Mark couldn't help but notice the slight downturn of Jinyoung's lip, clearly not pleased with what he sees. They found out snagging a table for two would at least take thirty minutes or more according to the middle age woman working there. The frown on Jinyoung's face only deepened with his shoulders slightly rising in despair.

"We can come back another time Jinyoung it's not like there aren't other opportunities." Mark in the attempt to cheer up Jinyoung. He receives a weak smile in return along with a nod of his head.

"You're right there are other chances. I guess we can take a raincheck for our date. Let's head back home."

"Head back home?" Mark asks eyes widening slightly. "Jinyoung, I'm starving, so we're going somewhere else to eat."

Jinyoung's mouth falls open as his ears redden, "The plan's not canceling?"

"Why would it be canceled just because of the place we're eating at changes? Besides, nothing can ruin our first date." Taking Jinyoung's hand in his, he entwines their fingers together. "Come on I'll take you to one of the places I like to go around here." Without protesting Jinyoung lets Mark lead him out of the restaurant and back on the street. Their hands remained entwined as they walked and Mark revels at the fourth time today how Jinyoung's warm hand fit perfectly in his. "The walk will take another ten minutes. Heads up though, it's not a restaurant serving noodles or anything."

Looking behind he finds Jinyoung not listening to what he has to say. He was staring at their entwined hands in a daze.

 

ʕㅍᴥㅍʔ

 

"You brought me to a fast food restaurant?" Jinyoung amused ask as they get served with a menu while taking their seat in a booth by the window.

"Hey, not just any fast food restaurant." Mark retorts back opening the menu to scan his selection. "They serve the best pizzas here." Ordering himself two slices of extra cheese pepperoni pizza, Jinyoung orders himself a slice of pineapple pizza before the waiter walks away to submit their order.

"I should have expected this," Jinyoung comments taking a sip of his soda. Mark raised an eyebrow telling Jinyoung to elaborate. "You are from America so you would have a soft spot for American food. Like pizza, hamburgers, and fries." Jinyoung jokes and laughs as Mark grumbles out a weak protest. "Am I right LA boy?" Jinyoung further teases.

"Fine, I admit I do have a soft spot for American food."

"Here are your order: one slice of pineapple pizza and two slices of extra cheese pepperoni pizza." The same waiter who took their order comes back, placing the pizzas to the rightful owner before bidding goodbye.

"Once you take a bite of the pizzas I promise you, you'll never return to all your previous pizza places," Mark confidently says taking a bite of his pizza. Mark watches in anticipation as Jinyoung brings his pizza close to his mouth. It was like slow motion as he sees Jinyoung eyes widening as he looks up at Mark in awe. "I told you." He smiles smugly, Jinyoung hits him on the shin under the table.

"Whatever, Mark hyung. Besides, I would not want to go back to my previous pizza places."

Leaning forward over the table Mark pretends to persuade the younger to tell him the reason behind his statement. Although, he didn't care if Jinyoung told him or not. "Why is that?"

"I would much rather go eat pizza with you," Jinyoung answer staring straight into Mark's eyes holding his gaze. Mark, on the contrary, feels like the breath in him has been knocked out of him. His heart was rapidly beating against his ribcage. "-hyung are you okay?" Jinyoung's voice draws him out of his daze. "Did I say something cheesy?" The younger asks his brow furrow in concern.

"Yes, I mean-n-no! Not at all Jinyoung, you just took me by surprise. In a good way." Mark stutters taking a sip of his soda feeling his cheeks burning up. His answer didn't even make sense.

"Oh," A blush slowly creeps up on Jinyoung's face as he goes back to eating his pizza.

"You know we can come back here next time to eat pizza together again." Mark offers as Jinyoung meets his eyes stunned. Flashing a smile at the younger, he takes a bite of his pizza and hums in appreciation of the delicious food. "You're so cute when you blush." That earned Mark another kick to the shin.

Their pizza date eventually ended as they finished off their plate. Talking over any topics that came up. As they both paid for their meals forty minutes later, they both decided to take the bus and stop by the convenience store near the apartment building before going home. The bus ride only took another thirty minutes. When they both got off the bus, the sky had turned a little dark already. As they walked side by side down the street, Mark kept glancing down at their hands. They weren't holding hands anymore and quite frankly he missed the warmth Jinyoung's hand radiated. Taking in a breath, he brushed the back of his hand against Jinyoung's gently before taking it in his. The familiar warmth was back in his hands again, and Mark has to admit it brought him happiness. Jinyoung must have felt the same because a smile spread across his face as his thumb rubs against the back of Mark's hand as a sweet affection.

When they reached the convenience store, they immediately headed to the ice cream section. Sliding open the door the both of them peered inside to see what ice cream was in store. Mark had his eyes on the chocolate turtle ice cream as it was his favorite kind. Extending his free hand out to reach for it, it came in contact with Jinyoung's free hand. They both turn to look each other in amazement when a goofy smile breaks across their face.

"You like the chocolate turtle ice cream as well?" Mark asks grabbing two out for the both of them as Jinyoung retreats his hand and closes the door for him.

Jinyoung nods his head shyly as he points at the ice cream in Mark's hand.

"They're my favorite. I always get it back at my old place." Jinyoung answers as they headed to the cashier. When they got there, Mark insisted on paying for the both of them. Jinyoung was reluctant, but when he saw the unamused look the cashier was giving them, he gave in. The cashier was probably glad they were leaving, but Jinyoung couldn't care less as he sees the boyish grin appear on Mark's face. The best part of it all though? They were still holding hands. This would be the fifth or sixth time it happened in one day. Yes, Jinyoung was counting.

"Oh! A claw machine!" Mark exclaims noticing the machine right outside the convenience store. It wasn't the fancy one that you see in arcade stores. It was an old one, yellow and rectangular. You had to peer over it to see the inside where all the plushies lie. Jinyoung watches as Mark scans the plushies inside the machine with eager eyes.

"Mark hyung we should go. The ice cream is going to start melting soon."

"Ahah!" Mark yells excitedly not hearing what Jinyoung just said. "I'm going to get that brown teddy bear." Letting go of Jinyoung's hand, he rummages through his pants pocket. Taking out a few coins he hands the bag of ice cream for Jinyoung to hold before inserting the coins into the machine. Jinyoung watches with amusement written over his face. The Mark in front of him was like a child eager to win himself a toy. Deep down in Jinyoung's heart though he was excited to watch Mark play. Standing beside the older, Jinyoung watches as Mark focuses on the game. Moving the console diligently, so the claw machine was directly hovering on top of the brown teddy bear he presses the red button. Jinyoung held in his breath as the claws slowly lower itself and close around the plushie picking it up only for it to drop back down. Mark groans as Jinyoung pats his hyung on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Mark hyung, we should go now."

"Two more rounds! I'm sure I can win it!" Mark pleads swiveling around to flash Jinyoung puppy dog eyes. Jinyoung was struck speechless by how adorable the older looked right then and there.

"O-okay." He stammers as Mark turns back to the machine inserting a few coins in. The same process played itself out again, but this time the brown teddy bear managed to stay inside the claw grasps. As it brings the plushie to the drop box, Jinyoung found himself holding his breath again. Then he hears a thunk as the plushie drops down the hole.

"Yes!" Mark shouts squatting down to retrieve his prize. When he comes back up, he extends the plushie towards Jinyoung with a proud smile. "This is for you."

Taking the plushie into his hand Mark goes to grab the bag of ice cream to hold before offering his other hand for Jinyoung to hold like it was the usual thing between them.

Hand in hand they made their way back to the apartment building only deciding to take a detour and to a nearby park first. They took a seat on an empty bench and unwrapped their ice cream eating it in silence. As Jinyoung ate his ice cream, he carefully took the time to inspect his teddy bear. It was small and seemed to be an accessory since it had a hook probably to hang on a bag or backpack strap. What got Jinyoung to smile, however, was the bear's face. It had a blank judging face which he thought resembled himself.

"Do you like it?" Mark's voice cuts into Jinyoung's thoughts. Looking up Jinyoung finds Mark gazing at him.

"Yeah, I do. I think I'm going to hang this on my backpack." Jinyoung answers as Mark nods his head and goes back to licking his ice cream. Looking out into the park Jinyoung spot a few children still playing at the park at this time with their parents. "This is nice just sitting, eating ice cream, and watching the children play. I wish I have more leisure time like them."

"You're still young Jinyoung. You have time to play like them too."

Jinyoung throws Mark a look.

"On top of all my homework and studies? I'm in my last year of high school this is the most important year." For effect an emphasization Jinyoung throws his hands up. Mark can only laugh seeing how cute Jinyoung was being. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is because I find you being ridiculous."

Jinyoung lips jut out in a pout as he looks at Mark curiously, "What did you do during your last year of high school?"

"Go out," The older answers simply earning a gentle shove to the arm, "What? It's true. I went out sometimes by myself or with my friends."

Jinyoung eyes shine in interest, "What did you do?"

Mark looks at younger with an amused smile, "Why are you so interested in my life?"

"Come on Mark hyung," Jinyoung whines beside him shaking him by the shoulder, "I'm just curious."

"I just went out and spent hours on my own or with my friends. Went out to eat, watch movies, read, hit the PC bang, went to the park to skateboard-" Mark answers when Jinyoung cuts him off excitedly.

"You skateboard? I always wanted to learn! Jaebeom tried to teach me once, but that didn't turn out well. Although, I don't think he knew what he was doing..." Jinyoung rants off as Mark took this time to examine the younger with a fond look. It didn't last long as Jinyoung took notice of him looking at him.

"What is it?" Jinyoung asks, looking behind him to see if there was something Mark was looking at past him. "Why are you looking at me?" He asks turning around to face the older.

"Nothing. Do you know you look adorable when you rant?" Grinning at the younger Mark felt it was a win to get the younger so flustered like this.

"I'm not...adorable," Jinyoung whines quietly as Mark who had finished his ice cream by now grabs Jinyoung's cheek to pinch. "So cute." Mark fawns over the younger.

Swatting Mark's hands away Jinyoung couldn't help but giggle. Time tremendously passed as they stayed at the park longer. They talked about nothing in particular and even ended up joining in on playing at the playground with the children. The hand holding saga continued as they both walked back to their apartment. When they reached their designated location, Jinyoung goes to let go of Mark's hand only to have Mark slowly and reluctantly let go. Jinyoung chuckles as the last physical touch between Mark and him was Mark pink currently hooked onto his.

"I have to go inside Mark hyung, or my mom's going to give me an earful for being late."

"I know, but I don't want to let you go," Mark mutters swinging their hand that was entwined by their pinkies.

"I can come over tomorrow like always to hang out with you." Jinyoung returns the sweet sentiment by swinging their hand by the pinky again.

"All right," Mark says finally letting go of their entwined pinkies and shoots Jinyoung a shy smile, "goodnight Jinyoungie."

"Goodnight Mark hyung." With a lingering gaze, Jinyoung steps close to Mark and plants a sweet peck on Mark's cheek before turning around to step in front of his apartment to unlock the door. Mark watches struck in a daze as Jinyoung opens and closes the door behind him. Once the door clicks shut Mark pinches himself on the cheek to make sure what happened today was real. He felt the pain and couldn't be happier. In the highest of mood, he unlocks his apartment door and steps inside finding Yugyeom watching television in the living room. Mark closes the door behind him as Yugyeom turns around to look at him.

"Judging by your smile, I'm guessing the date went well?" Yugyeom smirks.

"Yes," Mark answers in a singsong voice ignoring Yugyeom's teasing as he walks down the hallway to his room. He couldn't wait to see Jinyoung tomorrow as the relationship between them slowly grew. They still hang out every day as much as possible. New things like the hand holding, kisses to the cheek, and eventually, the lips occurred. However, there's bound to be old habits too. Like how Jinyoung still barges into his room to hang out or how Jinyoung and Yugyeom continue to squabble with one another; although, it's more of a friendly bicker now to see who can annoy each other the most. Mark can live with that.

"Mark hyung tell Jinyoung to stop coming into my homeroom during break time." Yugyeom whines standing by his bedroom doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yah, that's Jinyoung hyung to you!" Jinyoung remarks back throwing the taller male a glare. Mark could only shake his head as he flips to the next page of the textbook he's reading.

"That's your problem, besides Jinyoung just wants to see you."

Yugyeom groans in displeasure as Jinyoung laughs.

"I only want to visit my own Yugyeom-doongie." Jinyoung coos as Yugyeom eyes go wide in horror.

"You told him my nickname? The one I hate!" Yugyeom exclaims. Mark puts down his textbook to look at Yugyeom with a smirk.

"Sorry, it slipped out one day."

"Ugh, the both of you combined is the worse." The younger complains, but of course, Mark knew he didn't mean that. "I rather have him call me Giant Mushroom Head than Yugyeom-doongie."

"Sorry, but I remember last time you wanted a different nickname much better than the previous. This one is great, so it's staying." Jinyoung answers back. Mark watches as Jinyoung and Yugyeom gets into yet another playful banter before resuming with his reading. He shakes his head in amusement. Some things never really change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this long oneshot! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you though of it. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
